1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an alignment precision enhancement device of an electronic component process and a method thereof the same, and more particularly to an alignment precision enhancement device of an electronic component process on a flexible substrate and a method thereof the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, when making electronic components on a plastic substrate process, a glass substrate is used to be a holder for adhering the plastic substrate to the holder, and than after finishing the process, the plastic substrate is separated from the holder. However, the drawback of this process is that it is necessary to find a special binder, which can bear a process temperature about 200° C., and further, a photo destruction should be used to separate the plastic substrate from the glass holder without leaving any binder thereon. In this manner, the selection for the material of the binder is significantly restricted, besides the binder is coated on the substrate before the holder is pasted thereon so that it is uneasy to control the surface of the plastic substrate to be smooth, and also, the process is complicated.
Organic film transistors are made of organic conjugate macromolecule or oligomolecule. Compared with the conventional inorganic transistors, the organic film transistors can be made under a low temperature so that the substrate can be selected to be a light, thin and cheap plastic instead of the glass. In addition, the process for the organic film transistor is simpler, in which the organic film is directly patterned by printing for reducing the number of photomask in use and also saving the vacuum evaporator, and the process is suitable for the plastic substrate so that it is highly compatible with the future roll-to-roll process and also can reduce the manufacturing cost. According to a prediction by Xerox company in U.S., the cost thereof can be reduced to one tenth of ten as compared to the conventional semiconductor process. However, when making electric components on the flexible substrate, first of all, the problem should be overcome is an alignment deviation caused by a deformation of the substrate that is produced owing to the temperature and the stress.
In the manner of adhering the plastic substrate to a carrier by sealant, the material of seal should be deaerated process before be filled into the syringe for coating. After uniformly coating the sealant on the glass carrier, the glass carrier and the plastic substrate are pressed together by a press machine and simultaneously heated or illuminated for pre-fixation. If the oxygen requirement is as little as possible, then this step should be performed in vacuum, and thus, it will need a large vacuum chamber for accommodating the vacuum press machine and the exposure machine, which may cost a lot.
Therefore, the drawbacks are:
1. The sealant needs to be deaerated.
2. If a thermoplastic sealant is used and the air included therein is going to be removed, a heating press machine should be used for pressing in vacuum. If an UV type plastic material is used, a press machine with UV light source should be used in the vacuum chamber, which is expensive and complicated.
3. If there is air included between the plastic substrate and the glass, the sealant line might be broken owing to a punch so that after multiple processes, the solution may enter therein easily through the broken hole of the sealant so as to influence the whole process. As to another problem relating to the air included therein, if the air included between the plastic substrate and the glass substrate is too much, the flatness of the substrate might be influenced owing to the expanded air volume caused by the heating during the process so that the film making on the substrate may become not uniform.
4. Because the stresses of the plastic substrate at the positions with and without sealant are different, the substrate might be split at the position near the seal after multiple processes.